honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Far Cry
Far Cry is the 193rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Far Cry.'' It was published on May 27, 2018 to coincide with the release of '''Far Cry 5. Far Cry ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Far Cry on YouTube "In a world of violence and oppression, one man will rise to fight for justice - by parachuting into exotic locations and genociding everyone who looks like a bad guy." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Far Cry'' Script In a world full of violence and oppression, one man will rise to fight for justice -- by parachuting into exotic locations and genociding everyone who seems like a bad guy. ''Far Cry'' Experience the best in digital murder tourism, as you liberate a variety of beautiful remote locales from the charismatic monologuing villains that rule them with an iron fist. Using nothing but your wits, your reflexes and you insatiable lust for human life! To take down the violent military hunters exploiting the natives. Although honestly, how bad could they really be if the solution was one dude? Blast your way through Far Cry's lush environments as you explore tropical islands, vast savannas and snow-covered peaks. Carve up their indigenous life to make yourself a bigger backpack, then load it with a variety of guns, bows and high explosives to take down your enemies through a combination of stealth, careful planning and angry wild animals -- or just go in guns blazing and rely on your magical ability to only get hurt in your arm region! Discover the real core of the Far Cry series: obsessive completionism. As open as you climb your way up Ubisoft's trademark puzzle towers to reveal an endless array of side quests, challenges, time trials, collectables, animals to hunt, camps to take over, and even more towers to climb. In a map so choked with diversions, it absolutely ensures you will get your fill of every single one of the game's systems. Have I ever told you the definition of insanity? It's actually wanting to do all this b*******! Travel through the storied history of the Far Cry series from the original classic about getting shot from somewhere in the jungle you can't see, to the sequel where they thought it would be fun to give the main character malaria and make the weapons degrade; the third game where you go from douchebag tourist to Rambo faster than you can say "white savior," and the fourth where you save not-Tibet from extremely bad fashion sense. Then plumb the impressive depths of Far Cry's spin-off games featuring: the ones where you have magical beasts powers (because science!) that are mainly about upper-cutting people into the stratosphere; the one where the developer spent a year dropping acid and watching eighties movies; and the one where they found out their formula isn't as fun without assault rifles. Or just skip straight to the newest murder playground where you'll travel to exotic Montana to fight a weird suit-wearing drug cult! Because I guess the FBI are too busy or something? Look, just shoot some people and don't think about it too hard. So get ready to cry further than you ever have before and inject that sweet open-world gameplay directly into your veins, in a first-person shooter that might pretend to tackle the serious issues but really just want you to blow s*** up. And sometimes that's all you really need. Starring: Jack Reacher; Dr. Evil; Gal Pal Val; Three Kings; Chad Brody; Tribal Titties; Vaas DeFrens; The Guy You Forgot Was The Actual Antagonist of Far Cry 3; Ahjay Styles; Old School; New School; Hurk Smash; and Men's Warehouse Pol Pot. for ''Far Cry ''was 'No Farman, No Cry.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''No Farman, No Cry'' Let's see... they've done the future; they've done prehistory; they're gonna do space... Only place left for Far Cry to go... Atlantis???? Or is that basically ''Bioshock?'' Trivia * There is also another episode of '''Honest Game Trailers about Far Cry 5. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Far Cry has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Taylor Thompson of Entertainment Buddha called the video a "hilarious truth bomb." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * FAR CRY HONEST TRAILER! '- Jasyn Jones article * 'Honest Game Trailers | ‘Far Cry’ - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:First-person shooters Category:Crytek Category:Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Ubisoft Toronto